The present invention relates to discharge lamp lighting devices and more particularly, to a discharge lamp lighting device for lighting a high-pressure discharge lamp requiring application of a high pulse voltage thereto in a start mode, such as a high-pressure sodium lamp, a metal halide lamp or a high-pressure mercury lamp.